User talk:StreetScenes
Tapes etc. Hi, Kate! Thanks for all the information you provided. I went through and reworked the chart. Would you happen to have pictures of the items that don't have pictures yet? No pressure or anything, I was just wondering so we don't spend time looking for pictures if somebody already has one. Also, do you know anything more about the book and tape sets? Are there any others mentioned on the back? Do you know if the books were also sold separately? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :i have pics of the rest of the ones i put up. or am trying to take pics...the home sweet home album is glossy black and my reflection always gets in it too much. i'm pretty sure those were the only books he wrote, and i presume they were sold separately from the tapes of them, as i've seen the books for sale far more often than the tapes, but all used obviously so i don't really know. what do you want to know about the books, publication info? StreetScenes 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just some clarification of the publisher. Was Bob's Books just a series name, or the actual publisher like Bob's Kids Music is the name on the CD's? I see the Price/Stern/Sloan logo on the tapes. Also, if you can't get a good shot of the Home Sweet Home LP, an angle shot of the cover like the one you have on your videos is okay. -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) talk pages Hi! Here's a tip for you... you can sign talk page messages with four tildes, like this: ~~~~ This placess your username and timestamp at the end of your post so people know when you left the message. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) More Bob records Hi! Thanks for all of the neat Bob stuff you've been adding. Would you happen to have the track listings for the Japanese LP's? We wouldn't put them on the wiki, but I'm trying to put the singles next to the albums they came from, and I only know the US releases. Also, I'm curious how many songs in English were released in Japan. It looks like some of the US songs exist on Japanese 45's, which is cool. Oh, I also responded to your question about his other recordings. By the way, would you mind telling us your first name? Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, Kate! When you get a chance, can you take a look at Talk: Bob McGrath Discography? I made a list of missing information on the records we have so far. Oh, and nice classical CD's! I'll have to get those! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bob single Hi. Can you tell me why you removed the Epic single over on the Bob McGrath Discography? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I collect both SS records and 1960s Bob McGrath records. This didn't sound like one of his, but I bought a copy just to see, and sure enough it was Bat McGrath, mislabeled on the record dealer's website. I have a few more of Bob's records I'll add to the wiki when I get the chance. --StreetScenes ::Oh, cool! I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but we've been having some trouble with people deliberately messing up pages lately. I'm looking forward to whatever you can add. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)